Worried
by trashbender
Summary: Nalu/One-shot; AU/human-Happy. It's never fun to see a friend hurt or distressed, so what can Happy do to brigthen Lucy's mood - at least until their pink-haired idiot turns up.


**WORRIED**

Happy squirmed in his seat. When he first came over, he'd smiled sheepishly at her and tried to laugh it off. Lucy had pointed to a chair and stomped off without a word. For the last half hour or so, she had been cleaning his wounds with a glare on her face. The silence was getting to Happy and he was desperately thinking of a way to cheer up the blond without pissing her further off. For some reason she always got mad when he or Natsu came over with small scratches or tiny wounds.

"Where's Natsu?" Lucy broke the silence, reliving the blue-haired boy for a moment. Then he caught her cold tone and what she had actually said. Happy was starting to sweat, looking around the room while he tried to be relaxed.

"After the fight, he ran off after those guys," he told, hoping that his partner in crime wouldn't get in too much trouble with the blond later. Her gentle strokes suddenly became more rough, to the point where it hurt a little. Happy kept his whimpers to himself. "He'll probably come over later."

"That idiot…" she muttered before throwing the pad away. Her brows was creased together and for a moment Happy became panicked as he thought he saw tears in her eyes, but moments later it was gone and he thought it to be a trick from the light.

Lucy stomped off to the sink, starting to clean her dishes. Her movements was violent, as if she wanted to hit something. Happy sat there awkwardly, wishing he could do or say something that would make her feel better, not that he exactly knew why she was mad in the first place.

He grumbled and looked over to the door — he hoped that it would burst open and reveal the pink-haired idiot — but after a while he knew it was futile. It was only him and the seething blond.

"I'm sorry, Lucy."

She stopped jolting the dishes around, keeping very still. "For what, Happy?"

"… I'm not sure, but I've upset you and for that I am really sorry, Lucy, really." He pouted and looked down at his bandaged hands. If Natsu was here, she would have steamed off a lot easier. With him here she would throw harsh words at him, as well as a few objects, then he would say something silly and it would all be okay again.

When it was only those two, it was always quiet. She made him feel really bad and he didn't know why. Deep down he probably knew she was only worried, but he hated that troubled expression. Sometimes when he said something that upset her, Natsu would make him apologize or just rough him up a little. If he got up in Natsu's face, then they each threw a punch and that was it.

Unless he took his fish. It was never okay to take his fish.

Lucy sighed, turning around and smiling tiredly at him. He had to gulp down, his mouth suddenly dry. The guilt was bubbling up again and he wished Natsu was there. "I'm not mad, Happy. Not at you, not really."

"Are you mad at Natsu?" He felt a little bad for Natsu, but more relived that he was out of harms way.

The blond shook her head. "No, well, maybe a little. Sometimes I just wish you would try not to fight every possible person, I get really worried, you know. That it might happen something to you, something really bad."

"You don't have to worry about that!" They both jumped, turning with wide eyes only to stare at the grinning idiot climbing through the window. "Haven't I told you that I won't let anything happen to either of you?"

Lucy blinked, then she pursed her lips and turned around without saying anything. Her shoulders were stiff and hunched up high. Happy felt helpless there he sat, looking between the trembling blonde girl and the salmon-haired boy with a split lip and several bruises.

Natus' smile was softer when he walked over to Lucy, laying his hands around her and hugging her from behind. Happy felt that he should leave them alone, but he was afraid that if he got up he would make too much noise and ruin their moment.

The salmon-haired boy whispered something to the blond, whom nodded in return. Soon after she turned and hugged him back, hiding her face in the crook of his neck. Natsu leaned against the counter and grinned at Happy over her shoulder, a soft gleam in his onyx eyes.

Happy smiled back and stood up, silently trying to leave when Lucy looked up with wet eyes and smiled up at him. She reached out her hand, and without thinking he took it. Soon he was folded in her arms, sandwiched between his two best friends.

"You idiots," Lucy muttered, but her shoulders were finally relaxed.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail.

**A/N:** What to say about this... I like the idea of human-Happy being treated like Natsu's and Lucy's baby(-brother) sort of? I don't know, this has been laying around _forever _and I thought it was time to do something with it. I have rewritten this so many times that I just - I just wanted to see what you guys thought and take it from there.

There are some parts in here that don't sit too well with me, I have tried to write them diffrently over and over and at some point I just decided that I needed someone elses point of view. So I am terribly sorry for any grammer mistakes and please feel free to point anything out to me (I'm in desperate need of some help here). Otherwise thank you _so _much for reading (and/or favoriting, reviewing, whatever you feel like doing) and I hope you have a blessed day.

(I suck at titles so if you have any advice or suggestions, feel free to contact me - be it on massage or in a review)


End file.
